Nathan Prescott
Nathaniel Joshua Prescott (born August 29, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. Nathan's family are rich and influential; owning most of the town of Arcadia Bay, including Max's Blackwell dormitory, in addition to funding the Academy itself. He is the secondary antagonist of Life is Strange. Nathan is associated with the selling of drugs at Blackwell. It is heavily implied that he has mental issues, and is in therapy. Personality Nathan is very spoiled and rich, and as a result seems to have a snobby attitude. He uses his family's influence to get away with his cruel actions, and seems to hold himself above the law. He seems to lack empathy for other people, showing no regard for the suffering of others. He also seems to like his tortured subjects as Max says in episode four when she enters him room. Apart from this, Nathan seems mentally unstable and takes various medications in an attempt to stay lucid. These medications, however, might be backfiring. He also seems to be targeting women in relation with drugs, as well as supplying drugs to students. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Nathan in her journal: Just when I thought Victoria Chase would be the worst of my social problems, now I have to deal with Dickbagtheasshole. But I guess he was the one who triggered my crazy rewind power by shooting that girl in the bathroom. He's 19 and already a scary fucking prick. I guess I have a little advantage on Nathan by being able to manipulate time, but if he shoots me I may not be able to reverse anything. I have to be careful around him, especially since he's obviously got friends in high places as his family last name is practically branded on every building here at Blackwell. His money against mine... On one hand, I do kinda feel bad for Nathan because he doesn't seem to be in control, like he's doped up or over medicated. On the other, he's an asshole who nobody has called out. And he almost killed (/did kill?) a girl on campus. Should I go straight to the police? What do I say about my rewind power? Like I'd say anything. I just have to watch my own back from now on. Oh, school days! Background The Prescott family supplies substantial funding to Blackwell Academy. They are also responsible for a new development that is scheduled to be built in Arcadia Bay.This can be seen on a flyer inside the Two Whales Diner. Nathan has a record of being violent and rude, probably due to his family background and the pressures placed upon him by his parents, in order to keep the Prescott reputation in tact. His father sends him many letters regarding his behaviour, attempting to keep his son in check. Sean Prescott seems to be very disconnected from his son. We learn that Nathan has a supportive older sister names Kristine, who sends him caring emails. Episode 1: Chrysalis In his first appearance Nathan walks into the girls bathroom talking to himself. A blue haired girl, who we later find out is Chloe, enters after him and begins to provoke him for money. He responds that the money is not his, it's his family's. She talks about going to his "respectable family" which causes him to pull out a gun. He pushes her into the wall holding a gun to her stomach, yelling that he is sick of others trying to control him. When she pushes the gun, and him, away forcefully, he pulls the trigger (unknown whether if it is by accident). She dies as Max reaches out to stop the situation. However, Max reverses time to before Chloe is shot. She replays the situation, setting off the fire alarm to keep Nathan from killing Chloe. (If the player fails, Nathan can be heard swearing regretfully about what he's done). Nathan moves and sees Max's torn photo, he then grabs his gun and runs out. The school is evacuated, but before Max leaves, she is interrupted by Principal Wells, and can either Tell on Nathan, or Hide the Truth. Regardless of Max's choice Nathan will confront Max in the parking lot demanding to know what she told the Principal and what she saw in the bathroom. He states that "Nobody, nobody lectures me. Everybody tries though...They try..." (or he states that Max is clueless and that she has no idea what he can do). When told to talk to somebody (or that she has a good idea about who he is) he exclaims "Do not analyze me! I pay people for that." which implies that he is in therapy. Warren then intervenes, and Nathan headbutts him to the ground. Max reaches to pull Nathan away, resulting in Nathan pulling Max around by her neck, exclaiming that "Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not the Principal, or that whore in the bathroom." Chloe's truck pulls up, interrupting the confrontation. Warren pushes Nathan to the ground to stop him from getting to the girls. Nathan punches Warren repeatedly, giving Warren a black eye. When Max gets in the truck Nathan kicks the door, which closes it, letting Chloe and Max escape. David Madsen then runs up to Nathan and Warren to stop the fight. Chloe reveals to us that Nathan is dealing drugs in Blackwell, but that he uses laxatives, making the drugs more dangerous. We find out from Chloe that she was drugged and taken advantage of by Nathan. On a night out, she attempted to get him drunk in order to steal his money. However, after returning to his room in Blackwell, he slipped something in her drink. She passed out and awoke to find him crawling towards her with a camera, before she was able to escape by breaking a lamp and rushing out the door. He is later shown to be sitting alone with a camera, not paying any attention to the snow storm at the end of the episode. We can assume that he is replaying clips from his girl-drugging escapades. Episode 2: Out of Time If you reported Nathan, he will vandalize Max's room in the morning while she is in the shower, writing "Nobody messes with me, bitch" on Max's photo wall, and leaving a disturbing picture on Max's bed. If not, then the room remains untouched. Later, in Jefferson's classroom, he and Victoria are sitting on Max's desk to hassle her. He leaves the classroom when Jefferson begins class. When Kate is on the roof and Max freezes time in front of the Dormitories in order to save her, Nathan looks up with a strange, almost bemused expression on his face. After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan ends up in Principal Wells' office to account for his actions as the organizer of the Vortex Club parties. If the player blames Nathan for dosing Kate, he will end up either being suspended from Blackwell Academy or still in school with Max being suspended, depending on your earlier choices. At the end of the episode, he is watching Victoria crying, smiling and advancing in order to comfort her. Episode 3: Chaos Theory Max can look through Nathan's gym locker after breaking into the Blackwell Swimming Pool, and will find the prescription drugs Diazepam and Risperidone.Diazepam: http://www.drugs.com/diazepam.html Risperidone: http://www.drugs.com/risperidone.html These drugs are used to treat anxiety, alcohol withdrawl, schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. It is likely that Nathan suffers with the side effects of added aggression, and is taking the Diazepam to counter the side effects of anxiety. If suspended, Nathan will be in the Two Whales' Diner siting alone with a camera. When Max approaches him he first excitedly says "Rachel!" implying that he and Rachel were friendly. If asked about where to get drugs he tells Max that if you whisper "Higher Education" to Frank. If asked about his father, he will dismiss her, calling his father an asshole."Why? So you can pretend to care, hm? Spoiler alert, he's an asshole." If asked about Rachel and Frank, he will say that she partied more than him and she was a "fiend on her own". If asked about Kate he will say that Max has no idea what is going on. Episode 4 - "Dark Room" While investigating the Madsen garage, Max can discover a note to David from Sean Prescott, thanking him for his help with Nathan. What this means is unconfirmed. There is also an anonymous email present if David has been suspended from Blackwell, which is possibly from Nathan, regarding his feelings of unease at Blackwell without David there to protect people. Chloe and Max decide that Nathan is a crucial piece of the puzzle regarding Rachel Amber, and decide to go to Blackwell to search his room. Max asks bystanders about Nathan's whereabouts to make sure he is away from the campus; Ms. Grant and Daniel both confirm he is off-site, after storming away in a rage. Max searches his room for evidence against Nathan. His room is dark, creepy and overly tidy. Black and white pictures of tortured people adorn the walls, and a black and white slideshow plays on the wall.The images in the slideshow could be references to the German Expressionism style of photography and film, as large dense shapes and points are used. The backgrounds are highly reminiscent of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cabinet_of_Dr._Caligari "The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari"].'' Max pulls back the couch to reveal a bag containing his phone. After Max leaves Nathan's room to talk to Chloe about what she found, he enters the dormitory, seeing them both. He is furious, demanding to know why they're in his dorm, calling Max a "nosy bitch", and trying to lunge at her. He is stopped by Chloe and then pushed away by Warren, who intervenes by headbutting him to the ground. Once on the ground, Nathan pulls out a gun. However, Warren kicks the gun out of his hand and proceeds to kick him. The player has the choice of whether or not to let Warren continue. If Max decides to stay out of it, Warren will beat Nathan up until he is crying and apologizing on the floor. Before leaving, if she is without her own gun, Chloe grabs Nathan's, taunting him as they leave. Max can still see Nathan squirm and rock on the floor after both Warren and Chloe leave the dorm. He will say "Shit man this really hurts..." and "I think my face is broken..." and finally "Everybody hates me...Everybody" If Max decides to stop Warren, Nathan gets up and grabs the gun, points it at Chloe, Warren and Max, then limps away injured, final words being "Plus, my dad is on the way! You're all fucked! He owns you!". While evaluating clues in Chloe's room, Max gets a message from him, saying that they should prepare to die. The girls discover that Nathan scored drugs from Frank on the night of the Vortex Party, at which Kate was drugged. After combining the co-ordinates from David's investigation, along with photos of his license plate, Max works out where Nathan took Kate during the party. An old barn, owned by the Prescott family. Inside, they discover a survival bunker equipped with survivalist supplies and state of the art photography equipment, similar to that of Jefferson's. Red files with the names of girls on them reside in one of the cabinets. we can observe a letter from Sean Prescott to his son, telling him to behave more appropriately in public. He is harsh towards his son. Nathan's jacket can possibly be found on the couch in the room, confirming that he was there recently. Upon examining the folders, Max and Chloe discover provocative and tortured images of Kate and Rachel. Nathan is last seen in a photograph of him and Rachel lying on the ground of the Junkyard, looking spaced out. It could be possible that he was drugged for the shot, but this is uncertain. It is more likely that he posed. Max and Chloe head back to Blackwell to look for Nathan after discovering Rachel's body. They warn Victoria about him, who comments that Nathan is her friend, and is not what everyone believes him to be. When Max and Chloe leave the End of the World party, Chloe gets a message from Nathan, saying that he won't leave any evidence. Considering the unusual use of formal language, it is possible the text was not sent by Nathan, but by Jefferson in order to lure the girls to American Rust. Color Symbolism Nathan is highly associated with the color red, which is presumed to mean danger, aggression and tragic circumstances. It is also associated with money; obvious for Nathan who has a wealthy family. His blatant anger issues and aggressive behavior is reflected by the color; his paranoid behavior and the circumstances of the pressure placed on him by his family are all reflected by the color red. Alternate Timeline It seems that Nathan is more relaxed in the alternate timeline; he no longer wears the color red, disassociating him from the rage and paranoia he had before. As she is a member of the Vortex Club, they sit in the same group together on the lawn at Blackwell. He and Max seem to be friends, as he texts her about hanging out. Victoria's texts in the timeline also mention that Nathan was worried about Max after she rushed off. Associated Deaths * Chloe Price - ('Caused') Nathan shoots her in the Blackwell Girls' Bathroom in the original timeline. This is rewound By Max. * Kate Marsh - ('Possibly Caused, Determinant') It is highly likely that Nathan dosed, or assisted in dosing, Kate, and did not help her find help at a hospital as promised. This dosing led to her viral video; the biggest reason for her suicide attempt. While it is possible that he was manipulated into doing so, it is more likely that he is working with Mr. Jefferson of his own free will. * Rachel Amber - ('Possibly Caused')- Photos show Nathan was involved in the dosing, coercing and burying of Rachel in the junkyard. It is unknown whether or not Nathan willingly participated in Rachel's death. Possible Theories Nathan could be partially responsible for Rachel Amber's death, as well as her being drugged and photographed against her will. However, it is currently unclear to what extent Nathan was involved in the situation. '''Speculation only; there are several options worth considering': It is possible that Jefferson stole Nathan's phone to text the girls in order to lure them to the junkyard, implying that something has actually happened to Nathan himself. The informal language Nathan generally uses is not apparent as Chloe shares the text with Max. Nathan's jacket's (determinant) presence in the bunker confirms that he was definitely there some time after seeing the girls at the dormitory. We know that his father was on the way to the dormitory before the girls left; perhaps his father was there with him in the bunker, and is connected to the events; considering there are survival supplies in the bunker, and that there are receipts for the construction of the place in Sean's name, it is possible that he knows about the activities there. Nathan may not be aware of Rachel's death. He seems surprised and happy to think she had returned when Max approaches him wearing her clothes in the Two Whales Diner. It is possible that Jefferson is responsible, and that Nathan is oblivious. It is also possible that Nathan was drugged for the photo taken of him and Rachel. However, this is unlikely. Trivia * It is shown after Nathan shoots Chloe, he immediately regrets it and says "Oh... Shit! No, no, no, no..." while he bends down and shakes Chloe. The player is forced to rewind. * According to his school file, his GPA is 3.7. * He calls Max a variety of mean names such as: Feminazi, Dyke, Max Amber, etc. * It is possible that the twitch-causing side effects of the Risperidone he is on caused Nathan to shoot Chloe by accident. * His room in the Boys' Dormitory is Room 111. * He has a positive and caring relationship with his sister, unlike the rest of his family. * He stole one of Max's selfie and it's now hanging in his dorm, it's unknown why References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Prescott Family Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters